


Build-a-Bear

by Woon



Series: A collection of Zsasz/ Reader fics [15]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Embarassment, F/M, Implied Relationship, Inappropriate Behavior, Zsasz being Zsasz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 20:54:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19912048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woon/pseuds/Woon
Summary: Zsasz amusing himself while the reader gets a bear made.





	Build-a-Bear

**Author's Note:**

> yet another short thing I wrote ages ago on another site that I am moving here. thought I had already.

Your boyfriend certainly stood out in the shop. Small kids stared up at the scary bald man, he glared at some and they ran off to hide behind their parents. One child had bravely stuck his tongue out at him, which earned that child a chuckle and a toothy grin. You dragged him over to the bins, looking for what you wanted. Victor pointed at the little shelves where the sample bears and other animals sat. “Why can’t we just buy one of those? Then we could leave faster.” You rolled your eyes at him.

“The point is to build your own.” You pulled out a purple bear, you never really got over how weird they look without the stuffing. “How about this one, Victor?”

Victor was not happy being in this stupid store. He only stepped foot in it because you promised to do interesting things with your mouth later. You held up the shapeless purple thing expecting him to participate, he sighed. He looked at the bins trying to match the unfinished toys with the stuffed ones, he reached into a bin and grabbed a different shapeless mass, pink. “Here this one.”

You dropped the purple bear and grabbed the pink one that he handed you. You looked at the little sound makers, “Should we get one?”

Victor smirked, “Do they have one that says “fuck me harder’ or maybe one that screams in pain when you squeeze it?”

You smacked his arm, “There are children here, Victor.” He chuckled as you decided against the sound boxes, despite his excitement at finding ones that could record a sound.

Victor recorded a few choice phrases to amuse himself dropping each of them into the various buckets. Unfortunately, you didn’t notice as you wandered over to the giant fluff-filled machine to get the bear stuffed. He got into line with you, grinning mischievously. You eyed him suspiciously, “What’d you do?” He did his best to look offended at your accusation. And then you heard a falsetto voice going _“Oh, Victor, your cock is so BIG!”_ You knew at that moment you could never show your face in this store again.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like it leave a kudos to let me know.  
> Love it then a comment lets me know how much.  
> Hate it well they can't all be winners.


End file.
